Blue
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - VKook] L'évolution d'une relation entre deux lycéens. Un rouquin aîné et un cadet amoureux. Un week-end où les choses avancent. JungKook ne s'attendait pas à ça.


_Un_ sourire timide puis un rapide signe de la main avant que le métro ne s'éloigne en emportant avec lui un jeune homme qui baissa la tête une fois qu'il était hors de la vue du quai. Il aurait aimé passé encore quelques instants avec son ami aux cheveux orange mais il devait rentrer chez lui. Foutu couvre-feu. Il regrettait tellement d'être encore mineur et de toujours vivre avec ses parents. Il aurait voulu rester avec TaeHyung pendant encore une heure, deux heures, l'éternité. Il ne se mentait plus depuis une bonne semaine, TaeHyung n'était pas qu'un ami à ses yeux. De deux ans son aîné, ce lycéen aux cheveux flamboyant faisait battre son petit cœur. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait bien trop peur de perdre son amitié pour tenter le Diable. Alors, il se contentait de passer du temps avec son ami sans espérer plus. Il fallait se contenter de ce qu'il avait au lieu de tout perdre. Et, quand il sorti de la bouche de métro pour rejoindre la maison familiale, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

« Kookie, la prochaine fois, ça te dirait de passer la soirée chez moi ? Je n'aime pas te voir t'éloigner de moi le soir. »

Et ledit Kookie eu un gros instant de bug en voyant le message sur son écran. Son aîné n'aimait donc pas plus que lui le moment des « au revoir » ? Etait-ce… Stop ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se monte la tête.

« Pour Samedi prochain ? Je demanderai à ma mère ! »

« Même dès le Vendredi soir si tu veux. Je serai ravi de t'avoir avec moi pour le week-end entier. »

« J'en serai très content. Je vois et je te dis. »

« Ça marche mon Kookie. A plus tard ! »

Et JungKook se retint se sautiller au milieu de la rue. Il avait possibilité de passer un week-end entier avec son aîné ? Il fallait absolument que ses parents acceptent.

 _Allongé_ sur le toit de son lycée à la pause du midi, il observait le ciel. Ce soir, il allait aller chez TaeHyung pour le week-end. Ses parents avaient accepté après avoir téléphoné à son ami et lui était sur un petit nuage. Mais il avait peur. Et s'il faisait une bêtise ? Et s'il se vendait sur son attirance sans le vouloir ? Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose mais c'était trop compliqué. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même lycée tout les deux alors, le week-end était le seul moment où ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble. Il attendait beaucoup de ce week-end même s'il le craignait. Il allait passer un long moment avec son ami et cela allait être une excellente chose pour lui.

 _Les_ cours étaient fini depuis cinq minutes quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant le lycée du cadet, TaeHyung ayant fini une heure plus tôt. Ils échangèrent un sourire, TaeHyung lui tendit un casque et JungKook l'enfila tout heureux. Il adorait la vitesse. Il adorait la moto. Alors, ajouter à ça qu'il pouvait se coller à son aîné sans paraitre suspect, il n'allait surement pas refuser. Et une fois que TaeHyung fut installé, JungKook monta derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se tenir à lui. Qu'il était bien, ainsi accroché à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Le rouquin démarra et les amena tous les deux jusqu'à son domicile, un appartement dans un quartier excentré de la ville. Ce n'était pas un quartier riche ni pauvre mais, il avait un charme pittoresque qui plaisait au plus jeune. Puis, TaeHyung arrêta le deux roues devant un petit immeuble et entraina son cadet à sa suite jusqu'au quatrième étage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le cadet venait ici mais c'était différent cette fois. Il posa son sac à côté du canapé et s'étala dessus.

\- Je dormirai ici du coup ?

TaeHyung le regarda en fronça les sourcils ?

\- Ici ? Pourquoi ? Tu dormiras dans mon lit.

Et le propriétaire des lieux rejoignit la cuisine alors que JungKook commença à paniquer. Dormir avec TaeHyung ?! Et s'il faisait encore un rêve érotique avec lui et se retrouvait avec la queue dure comme pas possible au petit matin ? Comment il lui expliquerait ça ?! Il plongea son visage dans le coussin dessous et soupira. Il sentit alors une main dans ses cheveux. Son aîné savait que ce geste l'apaisait, avait-il compris sa panique mais n'en faisait pas gré ?

 _La_ soirée se passa tranquillement devant un bon film et un pot de pop-corn. Une atmosphère bonne enfant les entourait alors qu'ils riaient des évènements qu'il se passait sur l'écran. Puis, ils avaient rejoint le lit de l'aîné. Un simple boxer en guise de pyjama pour le plus vieux et le plus jeune n'avait qu'un tee-shirt trop grand de plus. Il s'allongea tout au bord du lit alors que son ami avait une place plus normale. Il entendit un soupir puis son corps se retrouva collé à celui du rouquin au centre du lit.

\- Me fuirais-tu, JungKook ?

\- Pourquoi ce serait le cas ?

\- C'est exactement la question que je me posais. Bonne nuit, Kookie.

\- Bonne nuit Hyung.

Et le plus vieux déposa un baiser juste au bord des lèvres du plus jeune qui fut perturbé. Avait-il fait exprès ou avait-il simplement mal visé dans le noir ? Le cœur de JungKook battait la chamade et il craignait que son aîné ne l'entende dans le silence de la nuit. Puis finalement, bercé par la respiration calme et régulière à ses côtés, son cœur s'apaisa et il rejoignit les bras de Morphée dans les bras plus physique de son ami.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il se souvenait de quoi il avait rêvé. Un énième rêve érotique où son aîné l'avait fait sien. Mais il ne se rendit pas assez vite compte que quelque chose clochait. Il ne remarqua pas le corps chaud collé contre le sien. Ni la main qui glissait doucement sur son torse découvert. Découvert ? Il s'était pourtant endormi avec son tee-shirt. Et il percuta. Ses joues devinrent rouges et il regarda son aîné dans les yeux. Aucun mot ne s'échangea alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre. Son membre était gonflé dans ton boxer et il avait honte.

\- Tu as dû faire un bien joli rêve avec une jolie fille pour être dans un état pareil.

La voix de TaeHyung était calme alors que ses caresses glissaient doucement plus bas. Comme s'il savait ce que JungKook ressentait pour lui. Comme s'il savait que c'était de lui qu'avait rêvé le cadet. Et rapidement, sa main se fraya un chemin dans la prison de tissus du plus jeune, attrapant son membre. Cette action fit gémir le plus jeune dont le dos s'arqua, sa tête partant en arrière.

\- Regarde-moi, JungKook.

La main entre ses cuisses le fit soupirer.

\- De qui donc as-tu rêvé pour finir dans un tel état ?

Le plus jeune avait toute les difficultés du monde à réfléchir.

\- Réponds-moi, JungKook.

\- De toi Hyung… J'ai rêvé de toi…

\- Et je te faisais quoi dans ce rêve ?

Des dents dans son cou se joignirent à la torture sur son membre.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que je te faisais.

\- Tu me tenais c-comme maintenant. Puis tu m'embrassais. Beaucoup. Et tu… Tu m'as…

\- Je t'ai fait quoi JungKook ?

\- Tu m'as sucé…

\- Et, tu as envie que je le fasse ?

\- O-Oui….

Un instant, il ne sentit plus la main de son aîné sur son corps mais il sentit qu'on lui retire son boxer complètement et ensuite, bien vite, son membre dans un endroit chaud et humide qui le fit gémir à nouveau. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de son aîné alors que son dos s'arqua une nouvelle fois un peu plus. C'était si nouveau. Si agréable. Et c'était TaeHyung qui lui faisait ça, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il gémissait. Il soupirait. Il murmurait le nom de son ami. Il se perdait dans les sensations. Et il sentait la main du rouquin attraper la sienne et lier leur doigts. Il avait besoin de ça pour être rassuré. Il aimait ce qu'il vivait. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une nouvelle fois un rêve. Mais les sensations étaient pourtant si réelles qu'il doutait d'être toujours dans le royaume de Morphée.

\- T-TaeHyung ! ….

Il était perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et lentement, il vit le visage de son ami revenir face au sien.

\- Je suis là JungKook, tout va bien.

\- P-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?...

\- Parce que je veux que ton rêve devienne réalité.

\- Mais pourquoi ?...

\- Parce que je t'aime comme tu sembles m'aimer JungKook. Ce serait me mentir que de me dire le contraire.

Et doucement, il glissa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Et j'ai envie que tu sois mien. Que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux en entendant son aîné.

\- Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

\- Plus sérieux que jamais. M'aimes-tu, JungKook ?

\- Je t'aime TaeHyung…

Et lentement, doucement, avec toute la tendresse du monde, leurs lèvres s'unirent. Pour un baiser chaste tout d'abord puis de plus en plus remplit d'envie. Le corps nu de son aîné frottait contre le sien et JungKook sentait toujours son membre être dur suite à son rêve ainsi qu'au traitement infligé par son –nouvellement- amant.

\- Fais quelque chose… Ne me laisses pas comme ça…

\- Avec plaisir.

TaeHyung le regarda tendrement avant de commencer à le préparer de la manière la plus douce pour que son cadet puisse l'accueillir en lui avec le moins de douleur possible. Petit à petit, les sons emplirent la pièce. Des soupirs, des gémissements, le son de deux corps qui frottent l'un contre l'autre. Et une nouvelle fois avec une grande douceur, TaeHyung s'insinua doucement en son amant, en celui qu'il aimait. Et ce fut un véritable choc des sensations. Tout était si bon. Son cadet était si agréable. Il avait du mal à rester calme. Il voulait bouger, faire cesser la douleur pour faire gémir JungKook. Et petit à petit, c'est ce qu'il fit. Avec lenteur et amour. Les regards ne se quittaient pas, les voix s'unissaient comme les corps et les lèvres ne cessaient de se rejoindre. C'était le meilleur réveil au monde pour le plus jeune et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Mais, toute bonne chose à une fin et celle-ci en eu une également, au septième ciel.

Le corps légèrement endolori, JungKook ne quitta pas les bras de son aîné de toute la matinée. Ils s'étaient plutôt blotti l'un contre l'autre et l'instant avait été aux confessions.

\- TaeHyung… Depuis quand ?

\- Tu m'as plu quand je t'ai rencontré. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à te le dire. JiMin te tournait autour et je me disais que je ne faisais pas le poids. Mais, tu continuais de me voir. Tu as accepté ce week-end et… Tu as gémis mon nom dans ton sommeil. En voyant ton état, je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu es un véritable appelle à la luxure, JungKook.

Son cadet se mit à rougir et, après un petit rire, son aîné embrassa sa tempe.

\- Et toi ?

\- Dès le premier jour mais je…. Je n'osais rien dire. Je pensais que tu ne devais rien avoir à faire d'un gamin. Puis, tu voulais me voir et me revoir mais une petite voix dans ma tête me mettait le doute. Je… Je suis content que tu ais fait le premier pas. C'était magique.

Et timidement, il approche son visage du sien et embrassa avec douceur les lèvres de son amant. Il était bien. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était heureux. Rien ne pouvait faire éclater cette bulle de bonheur. Et sa tête retourna se caler dans le cou de son petit-ami, la respiration régulière à ses oreilles le calmant doucement. Ce devait être la définition du bonheur.


End file.
